


Appelation d'origine contrôlée

by colazitron



Series: 2017 December Holiday Fic Countdown [17]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Even and Isak go on a double date with Eva and Jonas. The waiter is a little too friendly with Isak.





	Appelation d'origine contrôlée

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein, or their creators. I made this all up and am sharing it for fun.
> 
> For tumblr anon

Even supposes they have spent the past five days holed up in the flat, and he's mostly satisfied that he has not forgotten any of the delicious hidden nooks and crannies of Isak's body. It's not like he actually literally walked off his plane just a few moments ago. Accepting Jonas and Eva's invitation to meet them for dinner is definitely the grown-up thing to do, and at twenty-five acting like a grown-up is something he's definitely actively trying to do. It's just that four months separation was a lot tougher than he thought it would be.

Isak and he have never spent more than maybe ten days apart before, and while that's maybe mad given how long they've been seeing each other, Even has gotten used to it. There was never a part of their relationship where they didn't see each other as much as they could. They went from metaphorically living in each other's pockets to actually living together in under six months, for heaven's sake!

He just didn't think he'd feel quite this much like he was missing a vital part of himself. Especially given that Sweden is right there, they spoke on the phone at least every other day and video-chatted at least once a week. But even though they had plans to come visit each other once or twice, all of those plans fell through for one reason or another.

So when Isak came to pick him up at the airport and told him that he'd done enough shopping to last them a week and taken time off work for Christmas holidays anyway and they didn't technically need to leave the flat, Even decided to take that invitation literally. He's never spent five consecutive days in bed in quite such a fun way, but here they are. Even doesn't regret a moment of it.

“Fine,” he says, not entirely without a little pouting, and lets Isak have a moment to laugh at him before he rolls over on top of Isak and squeezes his arms between Isak and the duvet he's lying on.

“Oof,” Isak says when Even puts his entire weight on top of him, but other than that he doesn't react, just lifts his phone above his head to type out his answer. Even takes the opportunity to bury his face in the side of Isak's neck and breathe him in. Him, and their sheets, and the smell of sex that clings to all three of them.

The phone thumps softly when Isak drops it onto the bed next to them and wraps his own arms around Even in return.

“We're meeting them in two hours,” he says.

Even hums his agreement.

“Which means if you don't plan on letting me shower alone, then we should probably get a move on sooner rather than later.”

Even hums again, but doesn't make a move to get up. He can feel Isak's grin when he presses a kiss to his hair.

  


“So, how was Sweden,” Eva asks, propping her chin in her hand and batting her eyelashes playfully at Even once they've sat down and ordered drinks and all the cheering about the reason Eva's not drinking alcohol died down.

“Amazing,” Even says, because it was. “You weren't there though.”

Eva laughs at the familiar joke and then sighs dramatically.

“You're right, we should ditch our boyfriends and run away together. We can raise this baby together,” she says and reaches for Even's hand across the table who grabs it obligingly as he laughs.

He's missed this, he realises. Not just Isak, even though he's missed Isak most of all, but his friends and the easy camaraderie with them.

“No, but really, it was great,” he says, and lets go of Eva's hand to lean back against his chair and settle his other arm on the backrest of Isak's chair next to his. “I learned so much.”

“I'm so excited to see it! Do you know anything about how long post production will take?”

“Well, they want to show it at a few places next year so they're trying to get it done as fast as possible. They were thinking about submitting it to Berlinale but I don't know if they're actually going to do that,” Even says. “Either way, it'll have to get picked up by someone before it'll get a general release.”

“I don't know how you can stand it. All that work and you don't even know if anything's going to come of it!” Eva says.

Before Even can say anything in reply, their waiter comes back with their drinks.

“Sparkling water for the lovely couple,” he says with a smile that shows he probably heard their exclamations about the baby. Eva and Jonas share a smile like they can't really believe it's happening yet either.

“And here we've got the Beaujolais,” he says, setting down Even's glass and then stepping around the table to set Isak's down with a flourish.

“And the Bordeaux for the gentleman.”

Isak glances up briefly to smile in thanks, before looking back over at Even like he's expecting him to answer Eva's question any moment. Even barely resists the temptation of raising an eyebrow at the guy. It's probably just that he's so clingy still, kind of wants to bundle Isak up and take him back to bed immediately.

There's a beat of silence, before the waiter speaks up again.

“Are you ready to order yet, or should I come back?”

They all look at each other, completely having forgotten about their menus over Eva and Jonas' exciting news.

“We'll need another moment, please,” Jonas says.

“Of course. I'll leave you to it,” the waiter says, and turns away with another smile and – did he just glance at Isak, or is Even imagining this?

Not that Even can objectively blame the guy. Isak looks especially delectable tonight in his powder pink soft jumper and black skinny jeans, but Isak is also very obviously here as Even's date, so actually, Even can blame the guy.

When he comes back to take their orders five minutes later, he smiles at Isak and definitely brushes their fingers together on purpose when Isak hands his menu back.

“Oh, sorry,” Isak says.

“It's no problem,” the guy practically purrs.

Now, Even is not a jealous person. Even actively tries not to be a jealous person, because jealousy is bullshit and not in the least bit romantic. He has opinions on all the romantic tropes and he has a lot of them on jealousy.

But his isn't really jealousy, it's really more annoyance, that – hello? Dude? You're at work, this is unprofessional. And you're hitting on someone who is clearly taken. In the presence of their partner! Do you not have any shame?

Isak doesn't seem to have noticed anything, so Even schools his face into a passively polite mask and resolves not to bring it up. He's not going to make their dinner awkward over something this minor, but. It's irritating is what it is.

When the guy brings their food a while later, he leans across Isak to serve Even, putting his body in Isak's space, who blinks in surprise and leans back out of the way. Even bites his lip and swallows harshly. He pointedly doesn't thank the guy, but considering the way he has to take a deep breath and a deep sip of the Beaujolais, that's not so bad.

When he glances across the table, Eva and Jonas are following the guy's movement and then looking at each other to share a grin and a shake of their heads. At least when Eva looks over at Even and widens her eyes significantly at him he knows that he's definitely not imagining it. This guy is 100% flirting with Isak. He just doesn't seem to find it as amusing as Jonas and Eva apparently do. Maybe, if it weren't happening to him, he'd find it amusing too, but. It is happening to him. He hasn't had his fill of Isak yet, still feels like he needs to stick close, closer, the closest after their separation, and someone insinuating themselves into what little space Even leaves between them purely out of concern for being out in polite society is really rubbing him the wrong way.

But, no matter. Isak isn't paying him any attention back, all of it on Even, Eva, or Jonas, and that's really all that Even cares about in the end. And now that they've got their food, he won't be back for a while anyway.

Or so Even thought.

But instead, the guy comes back what seems like every ten minutes, asking if there's anything else he can get them, if they're doing alright, if Isak wants another glass of the Bordeaux? And don't think he didn't notice that Even wasn't asked that particular question.

“He's really going for the tips, isn't he,” Isak comments drily at some point, and Eva snorts her laugh into her glass, setting it back down and pressing her hand to her mouth as she's trying not to choke on her drink of water.

“Yep,” she says once she's calmed down. “He seems really eager.”

Even shoots her a look and if she weren't pregnant he would've given her a kick under the table.

When it's time to clear away their main course, the guy does the whole finger brushing thing again, and Jonas looks almost apologetic when he glances at Even before asking for the dessert menu.

Isak leans over into Even's space when the waiter comes back to bring them and says, “I think I saw something to share earlier, want to do that?”

Even uses the opportunity to brush a gentle kiss to Isak's mouth and then nods.

“Yeah, sounds nice.”

Jonas and Eva look through the menu a bit themselves, trying to work out if they want to share as well, but even though Even's pretty sure they could have squabbled for a bit longer, when the waiter comes back, they're quick to order. Even loves his friends.

“I'll have the chocolate crêpes,” Eva says.

“The caramel pudding for me,” Jonas adds, while the guy dutifully takes notes.

His smile widens a little when he turns to Isak.

“We'll have the chocolate lava cake,” Isak says.

The guy takes a note and then turns to Even.

“And for you?” he asks.

Out of the corner of his eye, Even can see Jonas start to frown. They passed funny a while ago, apparently.

“No,” Isak says slowly. “That's to share.”

“Right, of course,” the guy says, maybe blushing a bit, and then hurries away.

Even tries not to feel too satisfied.

While they wait, the conversation turns back to Jonas' position as a teaching assistant and the horrors and thrills of the classroom from the other side of the educational equation, and Isak scoots his chair a little closer to Even's. He grabs Even's hand between them with his own, his thumb drawing circles into Even's skin where their hands rest on the table.

They don't have to wait very long for their desserts, and given the way Isak is still under Even's arm, literally holding hands on top of the table, Even figures that'll be the end of the flirting.

Instead, the guy manages to make them separate their hands as he sets their cake down right where they were and then turns to smile at Isak.

“Might I suggest a drink to go with the cake? Something sweet, perhaps? We've got a lovely auslese,” he says, and though on the surface it's nothing objectionable, at the way his voice pitches over 'sweet', Even can feel all his hackles rise.

“Listen,” Isak says, turning to give the guy his full attention for the first time this evening, back straight. “I've tolerated this behaviour so far, because I figured you were going to get the message that I'm here with my friends and boyfriend to enjoy a nice meal eventually, but if you insist on continuing this, I am going to complain to your manager.”

The guy blushes brightly, and Even feels an entirely different warmth glow in his own chest. He doesn't bother tamping down on the smug grin as the guy inadvertently catches his eye and then scampers off with a quick apology.

“Unbelievable,” Isak mumbles, and heaves one deep sigh. Then he reaches for one of the forks and holds a piece of chocolate cake - vanilla ice cream and molten chocolate and all - up to Even's lips with a sweet little smile.

Even leans past it to kiss Isak quickly, and even though the cake is fantastic, the kiss is sweeter still.

  


**The End**


End file.
